


Where's Schlatt?

by mangiemangi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But also, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, i don't know how to tag sorry, i dont know ao3 needed more tommy angst, i see ur comments. i am just too shy to reply, many months later im editing the tags, n id like to say, so i wrote some but. tagging is a tad hard, thank u for reading, this aged perfectly. schlatt is a cool guy irl, this is probably like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangiemangi/pseuds/mangiemangi
Summary: Dream destroys the only thing that still connected Schlatt to the smp server, causing Tommy to have a terrible breakdown.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 595





	Where's Schlatt?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this before eret betrayed l'manberg don't @ me

Tommy was absolutely devastated. It shouldn’t have mattered that much, but it did. It was such a silly thing, really-- I mean, a cuck shed? Utterly ridiculous. But those cobblestone walls were the last things that remained of Schlatt’s visit to the server. And now, because of Dream, it was gone. Exploded. Reduced to pure rubble and rocks. The water was already flowing out of the shed and into the crater that remained of Tommy’s base. Of L’Manburg’s embassy. He watched in pure shock as Dream pulled the lever, blowing up the TNT and the shed with it. Dream didn’t even look at the destruction he had caused as he approached Tommy.

He watched through his screen, looking straight past Dream and over onto the remnants of the shed. He felt his breaths start to get slower and shallower as darkness encircled his vision. The shed was the last thing he had of Schlatt. Schlatt was gone. He knew, of course, that Schlatt had been banned from the server weeks ago. But a little part of him still believed that the man he looked up to was still there, watching over him. But now Schlatt was truly gone-- the shed they had built together completely destroyed. He could almost hear Dream speaking to him, explaining that it had to be done. But his mind wouldn’t let him process anything that was said over the call. He couldn’t even hear himself repeatedly saying “You fucked up” to Dream. All was silent. Too silent. Schlatt would’ve been able to fill this silence--

He quit the game. His breathing was getting sparse. With a last-ditch effort to save himself from spiraling too far into nothingness, he changed his voice channel to one with his friends. Fundy was already gone, but there were still Eret, Tubbo… and Wilbur. Wilbur would know where Schlatt is. He needs to find him. His breath hitched in his throat, interrupting his friends’ conversation.

“Tommy-boy! Hey! I see you’re back from your private call with Dream. What’d he say, hm? Any news about our upcoming independence?” Wilbur was always enthusiastic. Sometimes too much. But he knew where Schlatt went. Tommy just has to ask. But he couldn’t make anything out.

“Tommy? Are you okay?” Tubbo sounded worried after he hadn’t responded for a while. Shouldn’t be worried. He was fine. He just needed to find Schlatt.

Finally, Tommy found his voice-- but only barely. “Where’s Schlatt.” His voice was so quiet, so soft, and it didn’t even sound like a question. Just a whisper of a desperate statement.

“Tommy…” Wilbur started, concern growing in his voice, “Schlatt’s gone. He’s not in the server anymore, remember?”

“Where’s Schlatt.” This time he said it louder, with more conviction in his voice.

“Schlatt’s--” Wilbur tried to repeat himself, but Tubbo quickly interrupted him.

“Schlatt’s not here right now, Tommy. Now, are you alright?” It was like Tubbo was trying to talk to him as if he were a child. He wanted to call his friend out on it, to shame him for his behavior. But something stopped him from reprimanding him. From saying anything at all, really.

“Tommy?!” Wilbur’s voice was now filled with pure concern and disparity for a response. But he got nothing except for some stray, strangled-seeming breaths from Tommy’s mic. “Tubbo. I’m going to leave the call now and you need to as well. I’ll call you personally soon. Eret, stay here, and make sure Tommy doesn’t… make sure Tommy is okay still while we’re gone.” After saying this, Wilbur left the call, and Tubbo followed suit shortly after. This left Eret alone with the boy in the call, wondering what the hell he should do now.

“Where’s Wilbur?” Was all Tommy could make out-- a quiet question filling the silence.

“Wilbur left.”

“Where’s Tubbo?”

“He left too.”

“Where are they?”

“I don’t know, but they’re not here.”

Tommy kept quiet after this. Eret, on the other hand, had to mute his mic because he was panicking way too loud. Tommy was not okay, that’s for sure, and to make it worse, he had no idea how to deal with it. Wilbur left him a job to do but he could not do it. At least… not alone.

“Who are your other friends, Tommy?”

“Tubbo.”

“He’s not here, remember? And neither is Wilbur. ...Or Schlatt.”

“Where did they go?”

“I… Look. Tommy. I’m going to get help.” Eret muted himself and opened up Twitch, looking for anyone that could possibly help or get help for Tommy. Someone that wasn’t him. He scrolled past multiple streamers, still trying to find The One. The person who could help him help Tommy. ...Techno was fairly competent, wasn’t he? Eret did the only thing he could do to get the guy’s attention: donate to him. He waited for a few moments for his message to appear on the screen and speak in Techno’s ears, but each second felt like hours. It was agonizing to know that this was all he could do to help the kid be alright.

The donation message finally showed up on his screen, and the text to speech voice rang out in the lucky silence of Tencho’s stream. “The_Eret donated £5: Tommyinnit needs help. You may not know him but there is something terribly wrong with him right now and I don’t know what to do. Please help”

Techno didn’t say anything for a moment, before replying to the message. “I know him. I’ll help you. Send me what you need to send me-- a group chat, an email, a server invite-- anything. I really hope you’re not tricking me right now because contrary to popular belief, I actually do give a shit about Tommy.”

Eret quickly muted the stream, and then unmute his mic so that Tommy could hear him. “Tommy? You still there?” No response. “I got help. I’m sending the server invite right now. He says he knows you. Do you… do you know Technoblade?”

Suddenly, Tommy speaks. And for once it’s in such a hopeful tone. “Where’s Techno?”

“He’s coming.”

Almost immediately after saying that, Techno joined the server and didn’t waste any time getting into the call with them. “Tommy.” No response.

“He’s been a bit unresponsive lately. You may have to repeat a lot of things, by the way.”

“That’s fine. ...Tommy. Can you hear me?” No response.

“Tommy… where’s Techno?”

“Here.” That was all Tommy said. But it was enough to make Techno let out a sigh of relief-- a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. Until Tommy spoke again, that is. “But he’s not close enough.”

“Tommy? What are you talking about? Techno’s right here. He’s here in the call with you like I am.”

“Where.” It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t a statement either. It was just a kid saying his lost thoughts out loud.

“Tommy, listen to me. I’m right here, okay? And we’re gonna work this out. You’ll be okay. I promise.”

“Okay, um… I think you two are alright on your own. I don’t really know what else to do so I’m gonna go.” Eret left the call.

“Where’s Eret?”

“He left.”

“Where’s Tubbo?”

“I don’t know, but he’s not here.”

“Where’s Wilbur?”

“...Not here.”

“Where’s Schlatt?”

“Tommy, it’s just us here. Just me and you.”

“Where’s Schlatt.” This time it was a demand.

“He’s not here, Tommy.”

“Then where is he.” Another order. Tommy’s breathing got quieter on his mic.

“I don’t know, Tommy.”

“He was just here.”

“Well, he’s not anymore. ...Do you want Eret?” No response. “I’ll let him know to come back.”

Eret rejoined the call. “You need me for something?”

“Yeah. For Tommy.” They had gotten used to communicating in short sentences, so much so that even their heartbeats seemed to slow to the rhythm-like responses they were dealing.

“How was he when I left?”

“He asked for multiple people’s whereabouts,” Techno’s breathing sped up as his speech sped up to quickly list the names Tommy had mentioned. “First you, then someone named Tubbo, then Wilbur, then, randomly… Schlatt.”

“Wilbur got Schlatt onto a server that we and Tommy are in. They hung out for a bit before the owner found out and banned him because he wasn’t supposed to be there.”

“When’d this happen?”

“A few weeks ago. I don’t know why Tommy only just now started freaking out. He seemed calm before.”

“Schlatt wasn’t gone before.” The two definitely were not expecting Tommy to reply, no less even pay attention to their conversation.

“Yes, he was, Tommy.” Eret, while surprised, did not let that stop him from correcting the kid.

“No. He… he was there. And now he’s not. Where did he go.”

“Tommy…” Eret was about to tell him that Schlatt was, in fact, not there. But before he could again, Tommy’s mic erupted with loud noises-- a door opening swiftly, the locks clanking back into place, footsteps thumping against the ground, more breaths joining Tommy’s on the mic.

“Sorry we took so long. Traffic was rough.” Wilbur’s voice came from Tommy’s mic, confusing the two on call.

“Hey, Tommy! Did you miss us?” Next was Tubbo’s voice. His excited voice broke the tension that had been building in the call like a hot knife cutting through butter.

No response.

Techno took this silence as a chance to speak. “Wilbur?”

Wilbur’s head perked up from looking at Tommy’s nearly expressionless face. “Techno?”

“Techno’s here?” Tubbo was hunched over by Tommy’s side, grasping at his hand and squeezing it to give Tommy support and comfort. Even if Tommy’s blank stare didn’t change, Tubbo could tell that his friend was responding to it nicely in one way or another.

“Yeah. Eret invited me. I was streaming but… I had to stop when he let me know what was happening with Tommy.”

“Eret?” Wilbur wasn’t surprised that Eret was still in the call. No, he was proud. “Good job.”

“Thanks, Will.” Silence.

“What do we do now?” Tubbo’s innocence broke the forming tension once again, causing Wilbur to shift slightly.

“We should… we should try to figure out what the root of the problem is.” Wilbur moved closer to Tommy, wrapping him in a hug. “We know it’s about Schlatt.”

The silence grew again until Eret broke it quietly. “Tommy said that he thought Schlatt was with us up until this point. What caused him to realize he was wrong illudes me, though.”

“...Maybe Schlatt knows.”

“What?” Was all that the rest could think, and all that Eret could say.

“I mean, I have his number. I could probably just call him and ask him if he knows.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Techno didn’t want more dead-ends in this mystery, and he knew for sure that the moment Schlatt started talking, Tommy would never let him leave.

“Then Tommy will tell him.”

“How could you be sure?”

“I just have a feeling.” They did a lot of things together because of Wilbur’s feelings. Techno supposed he’d never lead them astray before, so might as well follow another one.

Wilbur’s phone started dialing.

Schlatt picked up after the third ring. “Sorry to leave you waiting, Will, but you know the best way to be powerful is to never show signs of weakness. I would have picked up sooner, but business calls!” They could hear him laughing on the other line, but he quickly trailed off when he realized no one else was sharing his spirit. “Look, I said I’m sorry okay, now could you stop giving me the silent treatment already? It’s kinda annoyi--”

“Schlatt?” Tommy hadn’t said anything in a while, and no one was really expecting him to stop that behavior, and they definitely were not expecting him to interrupt someone else. Especially if that someone is Schlatt.

“Wilbur, have you got a kid with you?”

“Schlatt where are you?”

“Look, kid, I-- ...Tommy?”

“Tommy’s with me. And so is Tubbo.” Wilbur motioned to the other kid, out of pure habit. Schlatt couldn’t see them, though, and so after a bit of a pause, Tubbo realized he had to introduce himself.

“Hi, Schlatt!”

“We also have these guys named Pig and Eret on a discord call.”

“Wilbur, shut up.” Techno chuckled a bit, glad that Tubbo wasn’t the only one trying to lighten the mood. “It’s Techno.” He corrected quickly, wanting to move on swiftly from the introductions. They were forgetting the main task at hand. Helping Tommy.

“Alright, that’s it. Who died?”

“Schlatt that’s not--” Wilbur tried to direct him onto the topic on hand, but someone else beat him to it.

“I need to find you, Schlatt. Where did you go? Where are you? I need to see you. Where is Schlatt?” Tommy’s breaths, which no one had even realized had stopped and were not just quiet, rapidly came back. But even shallower than before. His expression, which used to just be disconnected from the conversation around him and hint at nothing that would tell someone he was paying attention, was now filled with worry. His eyes darted around the room, his hand started to squeeze back Tubbo’s, and he let go of a lot of tension that he was holding onto, letting himself nearly fall into Wilbur’s hug.

“Alright, kid, calm down! I’m right here on a call with Wilbur.”

“Schlatt… the shed…”

“What about it?”

“It’s gone… And you’re gone… And you’re not here, and Wilbur’s not here, or Tubbo, or Eret, or Techno… Where’s… where’s…” His shallow breaths weren’t enough to let him keep talking, and definitely not enough to keep him conscious. And yet, he stayed awake, desperately trying to speak again, these wild thoughts racing around his mind being the only things keeping him up.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey… kid, shh. Calm down, okay? You’re alright, We’re all still here, no one’s left you.”

Wilbur, like the rest of the group, were stunned into silence when they realized that Tommy’s breakdown started by a stupid Minecraft building getting destroyed. But when Schlatt started to reconcile the boy, he figured out the real root of the problem. The shed was just a disguise for Tommy’s issue. And it was likely that the kid had no idea. “Tommy, no one here is going to leave you. I know that Schlatt seemingly did, but he would’ve never intentionally left you.”

At that, Tommy officially broke down. He finally let his tears fall, and sobs racked his body. Wilbur held him closer. “Breathe with me, okay?” Techno caught on to the real issue at hand and tried to help Tommy breathe in deeply again. Tubbo squeezed Tommy’s hand more and rubbed circles onto the back of his hand to soothe him.

“I’m sorry.” Tommy finally managed to get out, only making Wilbur hug him harder.

“Why would you be?”

“You guys wouldn’t be stuck with me here if I could just be better at handling myself.”

“We’re not stuck with you.” Eret hadn’t said much, or even anything at all ever since Schlatt picked up, but as the one who stayed with Tommy nearly all throughout his panic, he felt he had a pretty good say in this topic. “We’re staying with you because we care about you. And you’ve already done so much to keep your emotions in, but sometimes we need to break. And I have a feeling that for you this break is long overdue.”

“But men don’t cry.”

“Tommy…” Wilbur knew he’d be interrupted. It had happened so much that at this point, he would trail off before someone could rudely say anything over him. But he also knew exactly who’d be interrupting him. And he knew that his message would be heard anyway.

“Men do cry, kid.” Schlatt. He knew Tommy looked up to him the most, so it was only fair that the kid heard this from him. “Holding in your emotions until they burst does nothing. But accepting that sometimes things are too tough to deal with alone and that it’s alright to let out your feelings once in a while? That’s what really makes you a man.”

“I didn’t know…”

“And that’s okay.” Wilbur finally got a point in. “We don’t think less of you for not knowing, because that’s something that’s really hard to learn.”

After a moment of quiet, except for the deep breathing from everyone in the room and on-call, Tommy softly spoke again. “...And you won’t leave?”

Tubbo put his other hand on top of Tommy’s, now clasping his hand from both sides. “Never.” Tommy’s last thoughts fluttered around his brain like moths by light before finally, he let his eyelids close. His breathing evened out as he fell into a sleep that he probably hasn’t ever had-- one full of calm and nearly devoid of negativity. It would take a while to get rid of all of those thoughts filled with worry and all those false-truths burrowed deep into his mind, but at least at this moment, he knew he was okay-- because he had all of his friends with him, physically and mentally. And they would always be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first work here, so I'm sorry if i messed anything up. if anything is terribly wrong, let me know n I'll fix it :)
> 
> also. there were a few things in this oneshot left unexplained, so I'll do that now.  
> 1\. how the hell did wilbur n tubbo get in tommy's house in the first place?? tubbo pretended to be a friend from school wanting to hangout n wilbur posed as his older brother. it was probably a hilarious experience... that i will leave up to your imagination, buddy boys  
> 2\. why. why didn't his parents help? you don't get abandonment issues n whatever the hell else tommy was experiencing by having caring parents, unfortunately.


End file.
